jacques à dit
by la rodeuse
Summary: Petite Song fics sur la chanson de Christophe Willem slash


Bon bah j'ai eu envie de faire un petit Harry/Severus sur la chanson de Christophe Willem « Jacques à Dit ».Je trouve cette chanson magnifique rien que déjà les paroles, et je trouvais que cette chanson pouvais donner quelques chose de pas mal.J'ai hésité entre un Happy end ou pas ainsi que retravailler les paroles pour les adapter mais finalement je les préfèrent ainsi.

Escusez moi pour les fautes je n'est pas de béta-lectrice.

**POV Harry**

7ème année, le grand-méchant-pas-beau-je-me-prend-pour-super-voldychou est mort...

...Et moi je suis toujours là.

_Je suis un oiseau  
Qui est tombé de haut  
Je traîne ma peine_

Installé dans un des lits de l'infirmerie, mis en isolement des autres, « pour soit disant », me laisser le temps de me remettre de ma « dépression post meurtre », j'enrage et je pleure intérieurement que l'on m'est sauver cette nuit la. J'ai adoré la première sensation de liberté que j'ai eu ce soir là, en ouvrant mes ailes et en faisant mon saut de l'ange du haut de la tour d'astronomie. Le cadre était parfait, c'était la plus belle nuit pour partir. Une lune énorme se levait, reflétant sa douceur dans les eaux sombres du lac, il y avait une petite brise douce et les étoiles semblaient m'appeler pour les rejoindrent. J'ai sauté...

...mais on a coupé mes ailes et amorti ma chute.

_  
Une larme qui coule  
J'ai dans la gorge une boule  
Comme une pierre qui roule_

Pourquoi entre toutes les personnes de Poudlard à t'il fallu que ça soit LUI qui empêche mon envol. LUI, que j'ai aimé et haïs, LUI qui m'a retiré en partant, la seule raison que j'avais de survivre à la guerre. LUI, qui m'a déjà empêché de partir après que j'ai accompli ce pour quoi j'existais, alors qu'une arme une fois qu'elle avait servie, n'aurais pu dû exister...

...alors pourquoi s'obstine t'il encore à me faire souffrir ?

_  
Perdue l'innocence des jours  
Passés dans la cour de l'école  
Du bonheur, j'en ai pas  
Y en a que pour Pierre et Paul_

J'en crève de voir Ron et Hermione avoir leur part de ciel dans les bras de l'un et l'autre alors que moi ma vie ressemble plus à la morne et douloureuse obscurité de l'enfer.

Ca fait bien longtemps que je ne suis plus le petit garçon innocent regardant avec un air émerveillé pour la première fois, le plafond de la grande salle,moi qui n'avait jamais vraiment eu de sources de joie dans ma vie chez les Dursley. Toute ma vie je n'est servi qu'à être le beau petit joujou de Dumbledore, sans avoir aucun choix.Sauf le jour où j'ai choisit de me donner cœur et âme à toi. Mais même le choix de te montrer tous les jours notre morceau de ciel...

...tu me l'as retiré.

_Refrain:__  
Jacques a dit : "Cours"  
Jacques a dit : "Vole"  
Mais pas le jour où je décolle_

Tu m'a dit que c'était pour mon bien, que j'avais encore toute la vie devant moi, que tu n'était qu'un homme déjà vieux dans son cœur, aigrie et rendu misanthrope par la guerre et le comportement des gens ne pouvant pardonné ton passé, que je mérite mieux qu'un ancien mangemort espion rendu abominable par les tortures et les brûlures sur ton corps et ton visage, quand il a découvert ta trahison...

... alors que ces cicatrices pour moi, ne te rende que plus beau.

_  
Jacques a dit : "Cours"  
Jacques a dit : "Aime"  
J'ai beau t'aimer, tu pars quand même_

Tu m'a dit d'aimer à nouveau, de rire, de baiser, de boire...de faire tout les excès que font les gens de mon âge de liberté. Tu m'a dit d'en profiter car à trop rester en arrière, on devient comme toi. Tu m'a dit d'avancer sur la route de ma vie, car de resté avec toi m'empêcherais de la vivre...

...alors que tu était la raison pour laquelle je n'avais pas encore voulu ouvrir mes ailes.

_  
Jacques a dit : "Marche"  
Jacques a dit : "Rêve"_

_Me fait tant marcher que j'en crève_

A quoi sert de vouloir rêver au bonheur et à avancer ensemble avec son âme sœur, si c'est pour se réveiller seul dans un grand lit froid ?

_  
Jacques a dit : "Certes, je lui pardonne"  
Jacques est un rêve, pas un homme  
_

Tu m'en a voulu d'avoir voulu devenir un ange en avance, mais tu a dit m'avoir pardonné. Mais tu n'a pas compris...

...tu n'est pas revenu.

_  
Reste  
Une mélancolie cachée  
Sous mon manteau de pluie  
Qui traîne encore_

Combien de fois depuis que notre histoire est un souvenir pour toi, je me suis caché dans ce petit jardin intérieur, que nous avions découvert ensemble, surtout les jours de pluies...

...car ainsi on ne voit pas mes larmes.

_  
Je ne sens plus le vent dans mes voiles  
Dis-moi à quoi me sert mon étoile  
Si je perds le Nord ?_

Ici enfermé dans l'infirmerie, bien solidement entre quatre murs sans fenêtres, j'essaye de me souvenir de la merveilleuse sensation de liberté de cette nuit la...

_  
Mes îles, je les ai méritées  
Mes ailes, je les ai pas volées  
J'ai tout fait comme tu m'as dit  
Mais le rêve s'évanouit_

...mais les médicaments me font un peu oublier.

_  
au Refrain_

_Jacques a dit, certes, des tas de choses  
Mais sur la vie, pas toutes roses_

_Jacques ne dit pas tout  
Jacques ne dit mot  
Jacques ne sait pas ce qu'on vit  
Jacques ne sait pas que c'est tout gris_

Tu m'a appris que la vie n'était pas blanc ou noir, mais un dégradé de nuances de gris. Les gens n'ont jamais su le lien qu'il y avait entre nous, mais la peur de nous voir exposer et de me faire encore souffrir t'a poussé à me laisser, croyant me laisser m'envoler...

_  
Jacques a dit : "Cours"  
Jacques a dit : "Aime"  
J'ai beau t'aimer, tu pars quand même  
Jacques ne sait rien de la vie_

_Jacques a dit : "Marche"  
Jacques a dit : "Rêve"  
Me fait tant marcher que j'en crève  
La vie, c'est tout gris_

...alors que c'est toi qui possède mes ailes.

_Jacques a dit : "Bois"  
Jacques a dit : "Mange"  
Moi j'ai grandi, mais rien ne change_

Tu est venu me voir plus d'une fois, faisant parti des personnes me forçant à manger et vivre, effrayé par mon regard vide et terne, semblant n'avoir plus d'âges...

...alors qu'il étaient tellement lumineux entre tes bras.

_  
Jacques a dit : "Vague"  
Jacques a dit :"S'cours"  
Mais ne connaît rien à l'amour  
Jacques a dit : "Chante, c'est une vie"  
Moi je déchante peu à peu  
Jacques a dit : "Certes, je lui pardonne"  
Jacques est un rêve, pas un homme._

Alors que je chantait les dernières notes , assis sur le fauteuil près de la cheminée, je n'avais pas sentie une personne entrée dans la pièce et écouter silencieusement, son visage étant parcouru de diverses émotions au fur et à mesure. Alors que je laisser la pièce retomber dans le silence, ma peine bercée par le crépitement du feu, je sentie deux bras forts et une odeur que je reconnaîtrais entre mille m'enlacer, puis une tête se pencher et murmurer à mon oreille quelques mots qui me firent pleurer, mais cette fois de bonheur car ils me rendaient mes ailes...

...pardonne moi.

Voila, j'ai laissé l'inspiration me guidée, c'est peut être pas génial, mais j'en avait envie.Vais peut être essayer de me remettre aux fics sur the sentinel si j'ai l'inspiration


End file.
